Vanilla Sex?
by bubbaslilsis
Summary: Is Quinn too vanilla in bed for Rachel?  Pure FLUFF and SMUT!  Do not read if either bothers you. Two-shot turned into multi-chapter with each chapter containing different situations.  First two chapters are introductory.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**A/N: Just a little piece I threw together just because I thought it would be fun. :) Who knew fluff and smut could go so well together?**

Vanilla Sex?

Quinn followed Rachel into her room and shut the door behind them. Quinn collapsed on the bed with a heavy sigh.

"You ok?" Rachel asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking" Quinn replied.

"Thinking about what baby?" It had been two weeks since they had told their friends about their relationship and Rachel thought that everything was going really well between them.

"Do you think I'm too vanilla?" Quinn asked, bringing Rachel out of her thoughts.

"Wwhat? What do you mean too vanilla?" Rachel asked totally confused.

"You know, sexually. Do you think I'm too, you know, tame?" Quinn asked again looking down at the comforter avoiding Rachel's eyes.

Rachel lifted Quinn's chin to look into her eyes. "Honey, what are you talking about? You are everything I want and more."

"Really? I mean sometimes you get kind of wild and I just don't know if I can keep up with you."

"Do you think I'm too wild Quinn? I don't mean to be, I mean I never really thought I was." Rachel asked slightly nervous.

"Oh no honey, no you're not too wild. I just want to give you what you want is all."

"Well I have what I want. You're what I want." Rachel replied leaning over to kiss Quinn soundly.

The kiss quickly turned passionate and both girls fell back onto the bed. Rachel's hands made quick work of Quinn's shirt and Quinn fumbled with Rachel's pants. Before Quinn could even get the second button undone she found herself topless and pinned to the bed.

"If you want Quinn, I can teach you how to be wild." Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear. Quinn just smiled and nodded.

Rachel stood up and slowly undressed herself. She started to run her hands over her body and quietly asked, "Do you like?" Quinn just nodded again, words not able to leave her mouth.

"Would you like to watch me Quinn?" Rachel asked seductively and Quinn's eyes shot out of her head.

"God yes" she whispered.

With that Rachel took her breast in her hand and started to lick her nipple in slow circles. Quinn's body trembled as she watched Rachel's hand leave her breast and run down her body in between her folds. Rachel threw her head back as she started to slowly touch herself. Quinn was so turned on her hand also found its way to her own wetness. Rachel brought her head forward again and looked at Quinn watching her and touching herself.

"See honey, you can be a little dirty" she said with a smirk. Rachel stopped touching herself and made her way to the bed. "It's my turn to touch you" she said breathlessly into Quinn's ear. Quinn moaned and arched her body in response.

"Baby, please I need you" Quinn whispered, her voice dripping with need.

Rachel straddled Quinn and rubbed herself on her stomach as she leaned down and planted tiny nips and kisses along Quinn's neck. Quinn couldn't help herself; she wanted Rachel to taste her so badly. Quinn put her hand on Rachel's head and pushed down. Rachel laughed, "Oh, is that what you want baby?" she asked looking up into Quinn's eyes. Quinn just nodded slowly.

Rachel's eyes became darker and she started working her way down Quinn's body, biting and sucking furiously the whole way down. Quinn's body stretched off the bed, overloaded from all the sensations.

"Oh God Rachel" she screamed.

Rachel finally made it to her destination and she slipped her tongue into Quinn's wetness. Quinn immediately grabbed Rachel's head to hold her in place. Rachel started a rhythm with her tongue, and after she felt Quinn's clit become hard, she entered her with two fingers.

"Oh God, Rach. Oh GOD, AHHHH RACHEL RIGHT THERE!" Quinn screamed.

It didn't take long for Quinn's legs to start shaking and soon enough she let out a guttural moan as her body exploded and her eyes clouded over. Rachel worked her way up Quinn's body with a proud smirk.

"You liked?" she asked.

Quinn just looked at her, her eyes filled with lust and passion. It was Rachel's turn.

**continued in part 2. **

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Part 2**

Vanilla Sex?

Before Rachel knew it she was on her back with Quinn straddling her.

"You want to see wild baby, I'll give you wild" Quinn said as she flipped Rachel over onto her stomach.

"Honey, baby, what are you doing? I, uh OH GOD QUINN!" Rachel screamed as she felt Quinn licking and biting her ass.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard baby" Quinn said as she picked Rachel up, putting her on her hands and knees facing the headboard.

Quinn trailed her fingers through Rachel's wetness until she reached her opening. She entered her hard and Rachel screamed as she took Quinn in. Quinn circled her left hand around Rachel's waist to rub her clit giving Rachel double the pleasure.

"Oh baby, oh God, don't stop baby. Don't stop" Rachel screamed.

Quinn leaned down and bit Rachel's ass and ceased her movements.

"NO, Oh God. No Quinn. Don't stop baby!" Rachel cried until she felt a tongue where Quinn's fingers used to be. Quinn had switched places and had lain down beneath Rachel to lick her clit. As Rachel rode Quinn's tongue, Quinn entered Rachel again. Rachel bucked wildly and screamed out Quinn's name in pleasure.

Rachel came hard, riding Quinn's tongue and hand until the last ripple of orgasm left her body. Rachel slumped forward exhausted and feeling quite good.

Quinn climbed up beside her and kissed her cheek.

"What were you saying about being vanilla?" Rachel asked breathlessly as Quinn settled in next to her, throwing an arm around her waist. Quinn laughed and blushed slightly embarrassed.

"I don't know what happened baby. You were just so hot and I was so turned on. I didn't know I had that in me" she said smiling sheepishly.

"Well, I wonder what else you might be into." Rachel said thinking of all sorts of possibilities.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"You know honey; toys, bondage, role playing. I just wonder what else you'd be into."

"Whoa, ok toys I can handle, but bondage? Really Rach?"

"Why not? You never know, you might like it." Rachel said, cocking her head to the side to look into Quinn's eyes.

"Vixen. How did you get into all of this stuff anyway? I mean, you're so sweet and innocent around everyone else, but when we start doing anything it's like bam, totally wild Rachel" Quinn said looking at Rachel expectantly.

"You know what they say Quinn. It's the innocent ones you have to look out for." Rachel said with her sexy half smile. This comment sent them both into a fit of laughter.

"I love you Rachel" Quinn said after the laughter had subsided.

"I love you too, my not so vanilla Quinn" Rachel said leaning in for another kiss.

Quinn smiled into the kiss. _'Maybe bondage wouldn't be so bad'_ she thought as she pushed Rachel back onto the bed, excited about all of the new possibilities.

**So, short and fun bit of fluff and smut. This is where my mind goes sometimes when I'm up late and not sleeping. Let me know where your mind went while reading and shoot me a comment via PM or review! Love to hear critiques.**

**Ok guys, so this was orginally meant to be a two-shot, but I have gotten several PMs asking me to keep going and turn it into a multi chapter fic. Im actually thinking about it and I am reopening it up, but Im only going to do it if you guys really want it. Let me know. Also, give me some prompts of what you'd like to see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything really. Also, this chapter will be much more detailed and will contain a small amount of dom/sub. This chapter will also contain role playing and hardcore sexual situations. If any of this bother you please do not continue to read!**

**This is written based off of prompts from ****annalucindaberry**** and ****snakeyninja**** (I'll get to the rest of your prompt in another chapter I promise). Thanks for reading you guys and prompts are always welcome. **

**Again I found my mind wandering late at night and this is what developed. I apologize for any mistakes in advance. **

Vanilla Sex?

Part 3

"Quinn, how many cheerleading outfits do you own?" Rachel asked flipping through Quinn's closet.

"Five," Quinn replied laying on the bed flipping through a magazine, "Coach gave us one for every day of the week."

"That seems a little ridiculous," Rachel stated as she continued to go through Quinn closet.

"Eh," Quinn shrugged, "That's how coach likes it. Did you find what you wanted baby?"

"Yes," Rachel called out as she headed to the bathroom. "I'm just going to get changed that then we can head to the party."

"K, sweetie." Quinn called out, "I'll change when you're done."

Quinn was dressed down in a small pair of running shorts and a baby t-shirt, waiting till the last minute to get ready for the party at Puck's house. To be honest, she really didn't want to go.

Quinn finished flipping through her magazine and looked around the room for something to do while she waited for Rachel to finish in the bathroom. That's when she spotted Rachel's abandoned clothes on the floor just outside the bathroom door.

'She must have left taken them off before she went in to get ready' Quinn thought, as she held up Rachel's short black skirt. Rachel looked so hot in her clothes these days and curiosity got the best of her. Quinn quietly took Rachel's clothes to the corner of her bedroom and slipped them on, knee socks and all. As Quinn studied herself in the mirror she didn't see Rachel peek her head out of the bathroom.

Rachel had opened the door to ask Quinn's opinion of the dress she was wearing, but when she saw Quinn in her clothes she had an idea. Quietly she slipped out of the bathroom and grabbed one of Quinn's cheerleading outfits out of the closet. Quickly she slipped back into the bathroom, Quinn never realizing she had even opened the door, too wrapped up in admiring her legs covered by Rachel's knee socks.

"READY, OK!" Quinn heard yelled out behind her and she turned around quickly. Her eyes bulged out of her head and her mouth hung open at the sight of her girlfriend wearing her cheerleading outfit, one arm and one knee held in the air.

Rachel smirked and Quinn swallowed hard.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked, taking in Rachel's body. The red and white outfit hugged Rachel's curves and the skirt was only a little longer than it was supposed to be. Rachel's hair was even pulled up into a regulation ponytail.

"I felt it only fair. You tried mine, so I tried yours," Rachel answered, her eyes devouring Quinn's body. She had to admit that she looked extremely sexy in her clothes. If Quinn wore her clothes to school she wouldn't be made fun of, she'd start a new fashion trend.

Quinn looked so innocent in her short black skirt, owl sweater and white knee socks. She looked even more innocent when she bit her lip the way she currently was as she looked at Rachel.

"Do you remember when you asked me about being too vanilla?" Rachel asked Quinn as she slowly walked towards her.

Quinn just nodded.

"How about we skip the party and have a little non-vanilla fun right now?"

Quinn's eyes bugged out even more. "What did you have in mind?" she asked quietly.

"How about a little role playing? I'll be the HBIC and you be an incredibly talented misunderstood, yet innocent starlet."

"So you basically want to switch places," Quinn asked, a smile starting to grow.

This time Rachel just nodded.

"I can do that." Quinn said walking closer to Rachel, only to be roughly pushed away.

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed, shocked at being brushed back so roughly.

"Don't get into my personal space unless I tell you that you can," Rachel said harshly, trying to imitate Quinn's trademark HBIC smirk.

'Damn' Quinn thought, 'What did I get myself into? Maybe I am to vanilla for this, I mean look at her!'

Rachel looked every bit the part. The smirk, the stance and the attitude. Quinn wasn't sure she could keep up.

Then it dawned on her. She just needed to act like an innocent version of Rachel. The Rachel she knew freshman year. An innocent smile appeared on her lips as she got herself into character.

"You can push me all you'd like Rachel, but you can't break me or my spirit." Quinn said huffing and pushing out her chest.

Rachel almost broke character seeing Quinn huffing just like she did and pushing out her breasts covered by her owl sweater. Quickly she caught herself and put her bitch face back on.

"What did you say to me?" Rachel sneered as she stepped closer to Quinn.

Quinn stayed right where she was, trying not to be intimidated by Rachel's demeanor and repeated, "I said you can't break me."

Rachel put her nose right against Quinn's, "We'll see about that. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging at my feet."

Before Quinn could even move she felt herself being pushed against the wall directly behind her. Rachel quickly followed and pushed herself roughly against Quinn.

"You want me don't you?" Rachel whispered roughly into Quinn's ear.

"No" Quinn said sternly.

"Bullshit, everyone wants me!" Rachel said pushing herself harder into Quinn making her groan in pain and pleasure. "Especially wannabes like you."

With that Rachel kissed Quinn hard and bit her lip, slipping her hand under Quinn's skirt and into her panties, sliding into her wetness.

"Hmmmm, I see someone was lying to me."

Quinn just whimpered, so turned on by Rachel being so aggressive and so in charge.

"I didn't lie," Quinn said as she tried to regain her composure.

Rachel pulled her hand out of Quinn's panties and licked her fingers. "You're body tells me you did. Tell me you want me." Rachel said pushing even harder into Quinn and grabbing her hair pulling her head back roughly. "Tell. Me. You. Want. Me."

Quinn was so turned on. She had never had her hair pulled before and had never expected Rachel to do such a thing. Her head was still held back and her eyes grew dark with desire. "I want you." she whispered.

Rachel latched onto Quinn's exposed neck, keeping one hand deep in her hair, while slipping the other hand up Quinn's sweater roughly cupping her breast and squeezing her nipple.

"Oh God" Quinn cried out, shutting her eyes in pleasure.

"You want me to fuck you?" Rachel asked.

"God, yes." Quinn moaned.

"Say it!" Rachel demanded, her eyes flaring with desire.

"God Rachel, fuck me please!"

Rachel smirked and ran her hand down Quinn's thigh, pulling her leg up roughly. She ran her hand back up Quinn's leg and underneath her panties, finding even more wetness this time.

Not wanting to waste anymore time Rachel pushed two fingers deep into Quinn, causing Quinn to moan deeply.

"Fuck me, please baby fuck me!" Quinn begged, and Rachel started up a slow, hard rhythm, causing Quinn to bounce off the wall with every thrust.

Rachel released Quinn's hair and snaked her hand under Quinn's ass, giving her more power to thrust harder. Quinn groaned at the movement and pushed even harder into Rachel. Rachel started to thrust faster and soon Quinn couldn't speak coherently.

When Quinn's legs started to shake Rachel held on harder and pumped faster, pushing her hips against her hand with every thrust. Quinn came undone and screamed Rachel's name, writhing against the wall in pleasure.

Soon she could not longer stand and sank to the floor in front of Rachel.

From this angle Quinn had a perfect view under Rachel's skirt and saw the wetness covering the crotch of her spanks.

Rachel saw where Quinn was looking. "Take off my spanks and panties," she demanded.

Quinn looked up in shock, surprised Rachel was still in character.

"What?"

"Take. Them. Off." Rachel demanded again slowly.

Quinn bit her lip, but reach up and obeyed, pulling the soaking wet spanks and panties down Rachel's legs, allowing her to step out of them.

"Like what you see?" Rachel asked, quirking her eyebrow.

Quinn now had a full view of Rachel's dripping wet center. "Yes," she answered timidly.

"You want to eat me don't you?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Yes," Quinn answered again.

"I told you I'd have you begging on your knees."

Quinn was startled at how harsh Rachel sounded, and when she looked up into her eyes she saw the darkened pupils staring back at her sternly. God Rachel looked so hot looking at her like that.

"Please let me eat you." Quinn said, able to sit up on her knees now that she had regained feeling in her legs again.

Rachel laughed, a very HBIC and unRachel type of laugh. She grabbed Quinn's head and pulled her roughly to her center, using one hand to slip the front of her skirt over Quinn's head.

Quinn didn't know if she was in heaven or hell. She loved the feeling of being under Rachel's cheerleading skirt with her tongue sliding up and down her pussy, but the grip Rachel had on her head was painful and restricted her air. She finally decided to just relax her head and neck and enjoy the taste of Rachel.

"Fuck me with your tongue," Rachel demanded, and Quinn readily complied, tilting her head back further and shoving her tongue into Rachel's opening.

Rachel threw her head back, filled with the intense pleasure Quinn was giving her. She pulled Quinn further into her as her orgasm started to hit.

Quinn's air was completely cut off now, but she could feel Rachel tightening around her tongue and reached up to grab her hips to keep her still as her orgasm ripped through her.

"Oh my God baby. Oh my God baby, DON'T STOP. DON'T STOP. GOD QUINN YEEEESSSSSS!" Rachel screamed as she came, breaking character.

Soon she was sitting on the floor facing Quinn who was wiping her mouth and smiling. "That was so hot."

"I know, right!" Rachel squealed, back to her normal self. "I couldn't believe I did that. I just felt so powerful and you looked so amazing on your knees in front of me."

Quinn smiled and nodded, "I know. You look so sexy in my uniform, but you as a HBIC in my uniform is even hotter."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Rachel asked sweetly. "I'd never want to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me baby." Quinn answered.

"We'll, I guess we should get ready for the party." Rachel said about to stand up.

Quinn grabbed her waist to keep her in place and Rachel looked at her confused.

"How about we forget the party?" Quinn said, moving her arms around to Rachel's back pulling her closer. "Why don't you do a cheer for me and I'll sing a song for you."

"Quinn Fabray, you are definitely not vanilla." Rachel said with her HBIC smirk back in place.

**Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks so much for reading. For the next chapter, who knows! It depends how many people are still interested in this story and what they'd like to see happen next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, obviously. There will be public sex in this chapter. Don't like, don't read. All of the chapters will be tied together around the idea of trying new things sexually that are outside of the characters comfort zone and will most times be something they have never tried before. **

**A shout out to Gleeker21 who got my brain whirling with this prompt! Hope you enjoy!**

**This series is tied together by the idea of how the characters view themselves sexually. Are they vanilla? Or are they excited by new experiences? This is the theme and will be briefly mentioned in each chapter as they go through their journey together. **

**BTW-Quinn and Rachel are seniors in high school and 18 years old in this fic. I just can't write underage kids getting it on.**

**I give you chapter 4. I apologize for any mistakes.**

Vanilla Sex?

**Part 4**

Quinn watched Rachel across the choir room as she played the piano and sang quietly, sometimes stopping to scribble on a piece of paper that rested on top of the piano. Quinn couldn't find her more adorable. 'Why does she always have to look so sexy?' Quinn thought.

Quinn glanced around the choir room. Brittany, Mike, Tina and Santana were doing dance moves in the back of the room. Sam and Mercedes were talking quietly to themselves while Puck and Lauren made out behind them, oblivious to everyone. Artie and Finn were playing something together on the guitar and drums, trying to find a good rhythm. It seemed everyone was occupied with something. Even Kurt sat alone texting furiously on his phone, no doubt to his cutie Blaine who attended another school. Mr. Shue was running late as usual and everyone took this time to do their own thing.

Quinn silently stood and walked toward Rachel, quietly slipping behind her onto the piano bench, her legs straddling Rachel's and her front pressing against Rachel's back.

Everyone knew they were exclusively dating so Rachel felt comfortable with Quinn being so close and enjoyed the feeling of Quinn's arms wrapping around her waist. Rachel smiled and looked back at Quinn. "Hey baby. Are you or are you not supposed to be rehearsing right at this moment?"

Quinn smiled even larger. "I am, but you looked so sexy from across the room I decided to come over."

"You really should be practicing Quinn." Rachel replied, turning back to the piano.

"Show me how to play?"

"What?" Rachel asked slightly shocked.

"Show me how to play a song on the piano."

"Umm…" Rachel started, but stopped when she felt Quinn's hands resting on top of her own ready to follow Rachel's lead.

"Show me." Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear.

"This is the song I'm currently working on." Rachel whispered back as she moved her hands along the piano keys, feeling Quinn's hands moving with hers as she struck each note.

"Sing the song." Quinn requested again so quietly only Rachel could hear her.

Rachel didn't reply, instead she began to sing the song she had been working on for Nationals this year.

It was harder than she thought it would be to keep her voice steady and continue playing the correct keys on the piano. She could feel Quinn's breasts pushed against her back, soft hands that rested on her own and the warm breath that softly hit her ear.

Rachel started to grow wet and her body started to tense. Quinn could feel Rachel's body change, becoming stiffer. She hoped it meant what she thought it did.

Again Quinn glanced around the room. Did she dare? It would be so easy to touch Rachel intimately in the crowded room, but also so dangerous. Making up her mind she slowly slid one of her hands down Rachel's side and onto her thigh. Rachel tensed up even more and stopped playing and singing.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" she asked quietly, her wetness pooling in between her legs from her arousal. She was so turned on, but certainly couldn't risk the others finding out what she was feeling.

Quinn slipped her hand under Rachel's skirt and underneath her panties. She placed her lips right at Rachel's ear as she spoke in a hushed tone. "No one is watching. No one will notice. Just keep playing and let me make you feel good."

"Quinn…" Rachel said breathlessly, enjoying the feeling of Quinn slowly circling her clit with her fingers, but terrified of getting caught.

"You said you liked to try new things baby. This isn't vanilla is it? Me touching you like this in front of everyone?"

Rachel just shook her head no, her arousal beginning to take over.

"It's a little exciting, don't you think?"

Rachel nodded her head yes this time, her eyes darting around the room to make sure no one was watching.

Feeling confident they were fairly secluded Rachel pressed up slightly against Quinn's hand, encouraging her to explore further.

Quinn smirked against Rachel's ear. "Keep playing and singing baby. No one will notice, I promise."

Rachel glanced around the room once more before returning her fingers to the keys and starting to play, softly singing the words as best as she could.

Quinn kissed the back of her neck twice and continued to dip her fingers in and around Rachel's opening before dragging them back up to rub at her clit. Rachel began to tense again and slightly shake, but continued to play.

As Quinn worked Rachel's body higher and higher, Rachel started to sing louder and louder. Not to the point that anyone would really look up and notice, but loud enough that her voice could be heard from across the room.

Rachel continued to play and sing, occasionally pushing herself into Quinn's hand or swirling her hips slightly to increase the pressure.

Quinn inserted two fingers and brushed Rachel's clit with her thumb. Rachel's walls tightened around her.

Rachel came hard, her body arching backwards into Quinn, and her voice cracking mid note.

The room fell silent. No one had noticed Quinn and Rachel's intimate sexual encounter, but they had certainly noticed that Rachel Berry had sung out of tune. Rachel's face was flush from her recent release and she could feel all of the glee clubs eyes on her. She felt embarrassed, but she felt oh so good too.

Quinn tried to quickly cover the situation by letting out a slight chuckle. "I probably shouldn't have tickled her." She stated to the room, trying to explain Rachel's cracked note, hoping everyone would accept her explanation and move on.

"Yeah, TICKLED her." Santana replied sarcastically, "If you're going to get it on at school, go to the janitors' closet like everyone else."

Brittany just nodded her head in agreement and added, "Not that it isn't hot or whatever. Once San and I….." but Santana had quickly covered Brittany's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

Finn finally figured out what was going on and became wide eyed. "You mean, you guys just, oh my God. Mailman, mailman, mailman."

"I don't know what you all are talking about." Rachel said, blushing even deeper. Feeling a little more confident she stood up and grabbed her stuff. "I'm going to continue my writing at home if that's ok with everyone." she stated as she began walking towards the door, "Quinn are you coming?"

"I don't think she has yet Berry, but you certainly did." Santana said, raising her eyebrow at Rachel and smirking. Rachel just huffed, turned on her heal and walked out of the room.

Quinn finally got up to follow Rachel, but felt Santana grab her arm just as she was walking out of the door.

"Nice Fabray, I never would have pegged you as kinky." Santana winked at her and let go of her arm, "Go get your midget."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana as she left the room and ran into the hallway looking for Rachel, only to find it empty. 'Rachel must really be upset' she thought as she started to walk towards the front doors of the school.

Just as she began to walk past the auditorium she felt a hand grab her shoulder and pull her into darkness. She felt her back being pushed up against the door and her eyes focused on Rachel's face.

"I'm sorry Rach. I honestly thought no one would notice."

Rachel just leaned in and kissed her hard. "You've had your fun baby, but now it's your turn to be center stage. "

Quinn's eyebrows rose in confusion. She had no idea what Rachel meant, and she didn't even seem pissed off that a room full of their friends had found out they had sex right in front of them.

"Rachel, the glee club is coming to rehearse in here literally any minute now."

"Exactly," Rachel said as she grabbed Quinn's hand and led her to the stage. "We'll just have to be quick. No one will even notice, I promise." Rachel looked back and smiled a sexy smile, shooting a quick wink at Quinn.

Quinn swallowed hard as she quietly followed Rachel onto the stage. She hoped Rachel was right, but then again she was too turned on to care.

**Ok guys, I purposely left this one open so YOUR minds could fill in the blanks to what happens to Quinn. Are they caught again, or do they get away with it this time? You tell me what you think.**

**This was a bit of a teaser chapter (I'm not 100% happy with it), but I just couldn't get it out of my head. Next chapter, hmmm I have a few ideas. Hit me up and shoot me a review! Two updates in two days. How can you not love that?**

**A/N- This series was intended to just be a two-shot but has developed into much more. I enjoy your prompts and will try and fulfill them as best as I can, but the point of this story is not JUST smut. I intend to write this based on an inexperienced couple becoming comfortable with each other sexually and trying new things. Sometimes things will get a little hardcore, but I will always try and keep it light and not write anything too extreme. Rachel and Quinn are just discovering themselves, and their likes and dislikes by trying new things, so they will switch back and forth with who is dominate and who is submissive. I know most of you have preferences, and I will try and meet them as best as I can. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything really. This chapter will contain hardcore sexual activity with adult toys. If this bothers you please do not continue to read!**

**This is written based off of prompts from Gleeker21 ****and ****snakeyninja**** (I told you I'd get to the rest of your prompt). Thanks for reading you guys. **

**I also have to give a HUGE shout out to one of my best friends Teckla who sat with me forever helping me work this chapter out. This chapter was so hard for me to write and her 'experience' was invaluable. **

**I apologize for any mistakes in advance; I don't have a beta reader. **

Vanilla Sex?

**Part 5**

Quinn slid into Rachel's room as quickly as she could, slamming the door behind her and startling Rachel who was sitting at her desk.

"You look like you just robbed a bank and are seeking refuge in my bedroom" Rachel said as she stood up to give Quinn a kiss.

"Um, sorry about that. Are you dads home?" Quinn questioned after she returned Rachel's hello kiss.

"No, they are out for the day shopping for a new dining set. Not that it would matter sweetie, they do know we're dating and having sex."

"Oh, ok I….Wait, what? They know we're having sex?" Quinn asked startled.

"Of course, I tell my dads everything" Rachel replied as she shrugged.

"And they haven't killed me why?"

"Because they know that I'm an intelligent young woman that makes good decisions, they like you a lot more than they ever liked Finn and they trust me," Rachel said. "Oh, and you can't get me pregnant" she added as an after thought.

Quinn slowly nodded her head, taking in everything that Rachel had just told her, almost making her forget the reason she had ran into Rachel's room so quickly.

"So, I have another question I want to ask you and I want you to be completely honest with me. Ok?" Quinn asked, trying to get up the courage to 'go there' with Rachel.

"Of course sweetie, I'm always honest with you" Rachel replied as she sat on the edge of the bed, eagerly awaiting Quinn's question.

"Ok, so I'm the only person you've ever been with….um sexually."

Rachel nodded her head yes waiting for Quinn to continue.

"Right, and before me you dated only boys, right?" Quinn continued, starting to get nervous and feeling stupid for feeling so insecure.

"Quinn, where are you going with this?" Rachel asked, trying to get to the point.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have sex with a man?" Quinn blurted out, turning red. "I mean, I've had sex with Puck once and then I've only been with you, but I know what it's like to be with a man and you don't and I have to wonder….."

"Quinn, it's ok to ask me that, and I understand what you mean. Honestly I can't say that I've never thought about it, but I'm very happy being with you. I don't have to know what it's like to be with a man to know that I love you and like having sex with you."

Quinn started to turn even redder and looked at the floor as she quietly asked, "What if I could sort of show you what it's like to be with a man?"

Rachel looked confused, "What do you mean Quinn?"

Quinn sat next to Rachel on the bed and unzipped her backpack at her feet. "Ummm, so I bought something" she said quietly as she reached into the backpack pulling out a shoebox.

"You bought me shoes?" Rachel asked skeptically, taking the box from Quinn and opening it before Quinn could stop her.

Inside the box was a rubber yellow penis connected to black straps. Outside of being yellow the rubber cock looked fairly real, well what Rachel believed to be real. It wasn't big, but it wasn't exactly small. Probably about five or six inches long at most and about medium thickness.

Rachel was shocked to say the least. "It's yellow," was all she could think to say as she lifted it out of the box.

"Well, I thought that it would be better if it didn't look too real. Plus I know yellow is your favorite color."

Quinn had made the purchase two weeks prior, but had never felt confident enough to bring it to Rachel's attention until recently. They had talked about their sex life more openly now and had been doing a lot more experimenting lately; Quinn finally felt somewhat more comfortable giving it to Rachel now.

"I can put it on if you want?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Ok" Rachel said, not looking up from studying the strap on.

Quinn was a little startled to how quickly Rachel had agreed.

"Quinn, if this is important to you then I'd like to try it. I trust you." Rachel said as she handed the toy back to Quinn.

Quinn held the toy, trying to gain confidence. She really didn't know what to do. Ok, she kind of knew what to do, but she wasn't sure if she would be good or not. She wanted Rachel to always be satisfied.

"Ill be right back" Quinn stated as she walked into the bathroom. She really needed to get her head together and didn't think she could put on the strap on in front of Rachel.

Rachel sat waiting on the bed nervous for the first time in a long time. She had become comfortable with Quinn sexually but this was new for both of them.

Finally Quinn walked out fully naked and Rachel's eyes went directly to the yellow member jutting out and upward between her legs.

"You're over dressed" Quinn said to Rachel, trying to be self-confident while under Rachel's gaze.

Rachel didn't reply, just stood up and began shedding her clothes as quickly as possible, her eyes never leaving Quinn's newest appendage.

When they were both nude Quinn walked up to Rachel, pushing her back onto the bed, quickly straddling her.

As she hovered over Rachel she saw the slight fear in her eyes. "Rach, are you ok? Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Rachel replied, also nodding her affirmation. "I'm just a little scared, but I want to."

"Don't be scared baby. I would never hurt you."

"I know" Rachel said as she pulled Quinn down to meet her lips in a kiss.

Kissing Quinn is what Rachel needed to regain her comfort. This was Quinn, the woman she loved and trusted completely.

Quinn melted with Rachel's kiss and her hands began to roam. She ran one hand down Rachel's cheek and onto her chest, cupping her breast and running her thumb over her nipple. The other hand tangled into Rachel's hair, pulling her closer as they kissed.

Rachel moaned from the contact and her hips bucked up against Quinn's. Quinn broke from the kiss and started kissing and licking Rachel's neck, moving down to her breasts, eventually replacing her thumb with her mouth.

As Quinn sucked on her breast Rachel moaned loudly, "Oh God Quinn, you feel so good."

Quinn worked her way to the other breast, taking her time and kissing her way along Rachel's chest, stopping to suck on the other nipple.

Rachel's hands flew into Quinn's hair and pulled her back up into a heated kiss. Quinn took the opportunity to reach down and feel how wet Rachel was.

Breaking the kiss, Quinn brought her dripping wet hand up to her mouth and sucked Rachel's juices off of every finger.

Rachel's eyes filled with lust as she watched Quinn.

"Are you ready baby, because you're body certainly is?" Quinn asked with a smirk, becoming more assured as she felt Rachel reacting to her touch.

"Please" Rachel begged, feeling the dildo rubbing against her inner thigh.

Quinn reached down and slowly helped slide the rubber cock into Rachel, causing her to flinch slightly in pain at the feeling of being so suddenly full.

Quinn paused, fully inserted into Rachel, not wanting to move until Rachel had grown accustomed to their new toy.

When Quinn leaned down again to kiss Rachel she slowly pulled her hips up, pulling the yellow dildo out before moving her hips back down, sliding it back in.

It was a little awkward, but Quinn finally found a steady rhythm and thrust in and out of Rachel, making her writhe and moan beneath her.

"Faster," Rachel breathed out, feeling a tingling in her lower abdomen. Quinn complied and Rachel was filled with pleasure.

"OH MY GOD BABY. Soooooo Good. Don't stop, right there. YESSSSSSSSSS!" Rachel arched her back as she came, Quinn continuing to thrust as she rode out her orgasm.

Not being able to continue, Rachel grabbed Quinn and pulled her tightly against her, stilling her movements.

"Was it ok?" Quinn asked, extremely out of breath and covered in sweat.

"Are you really fucking asking me that right now?" Rachel replied, her eyes still closed. Quinn felt a little smug; cussing was something Rachel rarely did.

Quinn slowly pulled out and rolled to lie next to Rachel, their shoulders touching.

They lay together silently for awhile before Rachel finally spoke.

"Have you ever sucked a cock?"

"No, but I'd love you to suck my cock." Quinn laughed, still feeling a little full of herself after she made Rachel come so hard.

"Ok"

"What? Really?" Quinn said as she sat up quickly, "You don't have to."

"Actually I really want to" Rachel said looking at Quinn and biting her lip.

Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel before standing up off of the bed. Rachel followed, getting on her knees in front of Quinn.

Tentatively Rachel put the rubber cock into her mouth and moved her head forward. She could feel it hit the back of her throat, before slowly pulling back. Quinn watched Rachel in awe.

As Rachel bobbed her head back and forth between Quinn's legs, Quinn became extremely turned on. Even though she couldn't feel what Rachel was doing to the rubber toy she couldn't help but grow wet, slightly flinching every time the strap on would be pushed back into her sopping center.

Quinn tangled her hand in Rachel's hair, not pushing her, but just to feel her head move as she sucked on the cock.

When Rachel looked up she locked eyes with Quinn, slowing running her tongue along the base of the penis.

Quinn couldn't take it anymore. She was too excited. Grabbing Rachel by her elbows, she ripped her up off of her knees and stood her against her body, kissing her deeply.

Before Rachel could react, Quinn picked her up and walked the few feet to Rachel's desk, setting Rachel's naked butt on the edge and thrusting deeply into her again with the strap on.

Rachel threw her head back in both surprise and pleasure and brought her legs up to wrap around Quinn as she thrust into her repeatedly.

Quinn pumped hard and fast, loving the feeling of Rachel's hips meeting her thrusts, and the burning in her arms as she held her steady on top of the desk.

It didn't take long for Rachel's body to start shaking, "QUINNN, OH MY GOD BABY IM GOING TO CUM!" she screamed, closing her eyes, a rainbow of color bursting behind her lids.

Quinn slowed her pace as Rachel came down from the high of her orgasm and rested her forehead against Quinn cheek.

"God you feel so good." Rachel panted. "Did it feel this good when you were with a man?"

"Definitely not, and I've only done it once and only in the one position." Quinn answered back.

Quinn felt Rachel reach down around her butt to undo the straps from around her legs and waist.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked as she watched Rachel fiddle with the clasps to put the toy onto herself.

Rachel smiled, "Returning the favor. Get on your hands and knees on the bed, facing the headboard".

Quinn's eyebrows shot up into her bangs, "What?"

"Just do it baby. Please?" Rachel pouted.

Quinn nodded once and slowly climbed onto the bed until her face was about a foot away from the headboard. Her nervousness was back as she licked her dry lips, feeling the bed shift as Rachel kneeled behind her.

Rachel scooted in between Quinn's legs and pushed the top of Quinn's body down with her hand. They had been in this position before, just never under these circumstances.

As Quinn felt her face meet the pillow, she also felt Rachel enter her wet entrance from behind.

"Oh Sweet Jesus!" she screamed, being filled fully. Much like Quinn, Rachel waited a few seconds before slowly pumping in and out, building a rhythm.

Quinn had never felt so good in this position before. She moaned and pushed back against Rachel, meeting her thrusts, "God Rach, you feel so good baby."

Rachel remembered how Quinn loved to have her hair pulled, so she tangled her right hand into Quinn's blonde locks and pulled back, wrenching her face off of the pillow.

"OH RACHEL" Quinn screamed in pleasure. She couldn't believe how good everything felt.

Deciding to add to her own pleasure, Quinn reached down and started to rub her clit with one hand, while holding herself up with the other.

When Rachel started thrusting faster and harder Quinn lost it. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!" she screamed as an electric heat shot through her whole body.

Quinn collapsed onto the bed, Rachel falling beside her, breathing hard and sweating from taking Quinn from behind.

Rachel turned to face Quinn, her hair sticking to her sweaty forehead.

"Was that ok?" she asked, uncertainty in her eyes. Quinn saw the question behind the question, '_Was that as good as Puck?'_

"Are you really fucking asking me that right now?" Quinn mimicked Rachel from earlier and smiled, "No one has ever made me feel so good baby."

Rachel beamed and kissed Quinn lovingly, "So was it like being with a man?"

Quinn chuckled, "Actually, it's a lot better with a woman behind the dick."

Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn again. "I'll take your word for it."

**A/N: Please remember that this is a story and I have taken several liberties. It is not safe to share sex toys unless you are in a committed relationship and are both STI free. Please be safe and always use condoms if you do share sex toys with your partner.**

**That said, do you guys still like this series? I don't seem to be getting as much feedback and each chapter seems to have fewer and fewer readers so far. I'm working on the outline for the next chapter, but only want to continue if you would like me to. Prompts and critiques are always welcome.**

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything really. This chapter will contain hardcore sexual activity and a sub/dom situation. If this bothers you please do not continue to read!**

**This is written based off of prompts from FaberryOTP and Kai Xavier**** (I apologize for breaking up your prompt but I hope you're happy with it). Thanks for reading you guys. **

**Another big shout out to my buddy Teckla, her awesomeness knows no bounds. Seriously, she's the chocolate to off set my vanilla!**

**As always I apologize for any mistakes in advance. This one was written VERY late at night.**

Vanilla Sex?

**Part 6**

Rachel sat on the bleachers of the football field admiring Quinn as she lead cheerleading practice. It was rare for her to be able to watch Quinn due to her extreme participation in other school extracurricular activities. She smiled when she saw Quinn give her a small wave.

"Hey Barbie, how about we stop making moon eyes at Skipper and get back on task!" Coach Sylvester screamed through her mega phone at Quinn.

Rachel could see Quinn tense before rolling her shoulders and yelling at the girls to get back into formation. Quinn didn't look up at Rachel even once after that.

Rachel was surprised to see Quinn walking right up to her instead of heading into the locker room after practice.

"Come on, lets go" she yelled towards Rachel as she motioned with her hand for Rachel to follow her.

Rachel gathered her things as quickly as she could and jogged up to Quinn, keeping a brisk walking pace to keep up with her.

When they reached Quinn's car she climbed into the drivers seat without a word and started the engine. Not knowing what to think Rachel just jumped into the passenger seat, Quinn driving off the minute she closed the door.

"Don't you usually shower and change after practice?" Rachel asked, looking at Quinn out of the side of her eyes.

"I'll shower at home" Quinn said curtly, her eyes never leaving the road.

The ride back to Quinn's was short, and again Quinn quickly moved out of the car and into her house, Rachel half running to keep up.

When Quinn started jogging up the stairs without so much as a glance back Rachel began to worry.

Rachel finally caught up to Quinn in her bathroom, peeling off her sweaty Cheerios top with the shower already running.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a shower." Quinn snapped at Rachel.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong." Rachel pleaded as Quinn slipped out of her skirt and began to unhook her bra.

When Quinn didn't answer Rachel started to undress.

"What are you doing?"

"Well obviously I'm going to shower with you" Rachel replied, only answered by the sight of Quinn's back as she opened the shower door and stepped into the water.

Rachel stopped the glass door from shutting and forced her way in to the shower behind Quinn.

"What's wrong with you?" Rachel asked, getting irritated at Quinn's behavior.

Quinn pushed Rachel up against the glass door with her body, looking at her with a steely gaze that Rachel hadn't seen since she was last slushied by her over a year ago. It was the same look that most of her high school peers saw on a daily basis. It was Quinn the head cheerleader staring at her, the one everyone dared not cross. It certainly wasn't the slightly shy and caring Quinn that Rachel had come to love.

"You're the only one in this world who makes me soft," Quinn said angrily before kissing Rachel hard, pushing her head harder against the glass. "Why do I let you do that to me?"

"Quinn, I…" Rachel started by was silenced by Quinn.

"Get on your knees" Quinn demanded, never breaking her HBIC gaze away from Rachel.

Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes, fighting to see _her_ Quinn behind them. When it became obvious that Quinn's resolve was not going to break, Rachel hung her head to beak away from the icy glare.

"ON YOU KNEES" Quinn said louder.

Rachel slowly complied without a word. She could feel the spray hitting the top of her head and rolling down the sides of her face as she kept her head hung.

"Lick me" Quinn said stoically.

Rachel looked up as Quinn moved to stand in front of her, blocking the strong spray of the shower and putting her pussy right where it needed to be for Rachel to do as she asked.

Rachel tentatively parted Quinn's folds with her hands and slowly started to lick at her clit.

Quinn's hands tangled In Rachel's hair, "Harder" she demanded, pulling Rachel further against her.

Rachel licked at Quinn's center faster and harder, alternating between licking her clit and dipping down to catch Quinn's juices. Rachel knew she should feel used or upset, but she was becoming more turned on by the second. Never before had Quinn demanded so much of her, not seeming to care or ask what she wanted. Never before had Rachel thought that she would enjoy it as much as she was.

Quinn let out a loud moan and Rachel could feel her legs shaking, she knew she was close. Pushing her tongue up, she took Quinn's clit into her mouth and sucked hard. Rachel could feel Quinn come undone and a loud "FUCK" echoed through the bathroom.

"Stand up" Quinn demanded, her voice slightly shaky from the intense orgasm she had just experienced.

Rachel complied and was shoved face first into the shower wall. Once again she could feel the shower spray against her face and body, Quinn pressed tightly against her back.

"I'm going to show you who's in charge" Quinn husked in Rachel's ear before shoving three fingers into Rachel's pussy. Rachel flinched in pain as she was filled so suddenly and pushed even harder into the wall, struggling to breathe through the spray of water hitting her face.

Thank God Rachel was so turned on, her added wetness helping to ease the pain as Quinn thrust wildly into her.

Rachel turned her head away from the water and gasped for breath, her body still pinned against the cold shower wall.

"You're going to cum for me" Quinn demanded, continuing her hard thrusting. Rachel let her face fall against the cool wall, closing her eyes tight and feeling all of the pleasure that Quinn was giving her.

Rachel couldn't control the heat radiating through her body as she felt Quinn's other hand snake around her waist to rub her clit.

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel shouted, her pleasure doubled in an instant. Her body arched back into Quinn as she saw white stars behind her eyelids, squeezing her eyes shut tighter as her orgasm racked her body.

Quinn stepped away from Rachel, releasing her from her hold against the wall. Rachel slid down the shower wall slowly, ending up on her knees once again on the shower floor.

Quinn kneeled next to her, gently putting her hand on her shoulder. When Rachel looked up, she saw concern in Quinn's eyes. Her Quinn was back, the HBIC glare completely gone.

"Are you ok Rachel? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. I'm so damn sorry. Coach just really got to me today and I…."

"Quinn stop" Rachel demanded quietly. "You didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do."

Rachel wasn't sure if Quinn was crying or if it was just water from the shower running down her cheeks. She grabbed Quinn and held her in a tight hug.

"I understand honey, I do." Rachel said, stroking Quinn's wet hair as she continued to hold her, "But you have to understand that I love you. Every part of you."

Quinn pulled away from Rachel to look into her eyes again. "I needed to control you like I control everything else in my life. I just needed to know that I could. I promise I will never do it again."

"I don't know, I kind of liked it," Rachel replied, smiling up at Quinn. "I said that I love every part of you, and you are without a doubt the HBIC of our school. It was pretty sexy to experience you like that sexually. You were demanding, but I knew that if I said stop at any time you would have."

Quinn just nodded yes, still overcome with emotion.

"You know, I always thought that Barbie and Skipper would be perfect for each other," Rachel chuckled, bringing up the comment that obviously had upset Quinn back at practice.

"Skipper is pretty hot," Quinn laughed, "Besides, Ken is totally gay. I mean, no man on earth has as many clothes as he does. Not even Kurt."

"And that is definitely saying something," Rachel said as she stood up, feeling the full blast of the shower on her back, and reaching down to help Quinn up.

"But you know," Rachel started, brushing Quinn's hair out of her eyes; "Even if he wasn't gay I still think Barbie would choose Skipper."

"Definitely," Quinn whispered back, this time staring lovingly into Rachel's eyes.

**A/N-You guys are just amazing! I really appreciate all of the reviews and favorites/alerts/PMs. You all have made my day and inspired me to write again so quickly! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything really. This chapter will contain hardcore sexual activity including bondage and other BDSM activities. If this bothers you please do not continue to read!**

**I apologize for the delay in chapters; I've been pretty sick and am just now getting over it. Also, real life has just been getting in the way. I hope the next chapter won't take as much time.**

**This is written based off of prompts from Kai Xavier****, Jupiter01 and Gleeker21. You guys are awesome and I appreciate your input and support! All of you guys have been totally amazing and I've attempted to write you all back personally if you have reviewed or PMed me. If you've reviewed anonymously please know that your reviews make my day and I appreciate you taking the time!**

**Teckla, there are no words to describe how much you've helped me. You're contributions to this story are invaluable. And huge props to another friend of mine Deanna who actually inspired most of this story with just one text! This literally has to be the hardest chapter I've written so far.**

**As always I apologize for any mistakes in advance. **

Vanilla Sex?

**Part 7**

"Quinnie, open you're present from Rachel dear." Quinn's mom prompted as she handed Quinn the long thin box wrapped brightly in Christmas paper.

Quinn took the box excitedly. It was their first Christmas together as a couple and she wanted everything to be perfect.

They had decided to spend Christmas Eve with Quinn's family, and then wake up together Christmas Day at Rachel's house, to spend the morning with her dads. The only way Quinn's mom would agree to the arrangement, however, was that all gifts had to be exchanged on Christmas Eve.

Quinn had purchased a gold bracelet for Rachel, who had squealed in excitement when she opened it. Now Rachel's gift to her sat neatly on her lap.

Opening the present, she found a cream colored box simply marked with the word Macy's. Quinn looked up at Rachel and saw the smile in her eyes, silently urging her to open it.

Inside were five beautifully decorated scarves, each one a different color with a different design. Quinn's sister immediately pulled out the green scarf to admire it, "Oh my goodness Quinn, these are so beautiful. Rachel certainly knows your taste, this one will go beautifully with your eyes."

Quinn just shook her head, not really paying attention to her sister. Instead she gazed lovingly at Rachel, sending a thank you with her eyes. Rachel really did know her well; she loved the scarves and knew that she'd wear them often.

"Mom, we better get going. We don't want the roads to be too icy" Quinn said as she stood to grab her overnight bag and lead Rachel to the door.

Rachel stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Don't forget your present honey" she said with a raised eyebrow, begging Quinn not to question her.

Quinn paused for a moment, but knew better than to question. Instead she grabbed the box of scarves and put them in her bag. "Ok, bye mom. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Quinn's mom hugged both her and Rachel and stood outside in the cold as she watched them get into the car and back out of the driveway safely.

"You survived your first Christmas with my family" Quinn said chuckling and patting Rachel's leg.

"It was nice, I had a good time. I definitely hope it's the first of many."

"You know it is baby. You're it for me." Quinn briefly looked away from the road to shoot a smile at Rachel.

It had been ten months together. Five months in secret and another five openly together. It had taken Quinn about eight gay panics to realize she needed Rachel in her life, and to do that she had to be open about her love for the diva. Rachel was much more accepting of her feelings for Quinn and was as patient as possible for Quinn to be ready. Everyone was much more accepting than they had thought, especially since Santana and Brittany had come out around the same time. Finn had the hardest time, dealing with the fact that both of his ex girlfriends were dating each other, and that the girl he had lost his virginity to was also playing for the other team.

Rachel smiled up at Quinn and grabbed the hand resting on her thigh to hold it in her own, "You're it for me too. I really do hope that you know that. I know that I had been somewhat obsessive with Finn in the past, but you are very different from him. In fact I believe…."

"Rach," Quinn said, stopping the brunette's rant, "We're here" she motioned.

"Oh," Rachel looked up startled to see that they were parked safely in her driveway.

When they walked into the house Quinn was shocked to see it so dark. "Where are your dads?" she asked, fully expecting to be greeted by the two men in the entryway.

"Well, as you know we celebrate both Hanukkah and Christmas since dad's Jewish and daddy's Catholic. They are currently at a large Christmas party at my daddy's work. They won't be home till late." Rachel said stepping closer to Quinn as she spoke.

Just as Quinn leaned down for a kiss Rachel grabbed Quinn's overnight bag and ran up the stairs, leaving Quinn standing at the bottom with her mouth wide open in shock.

"Don't move," Rachel called out from the top of the stairs. "I want to give you your other present."

'_Other present?'_ Quinn thought as Rachel disappeared into her room upstairs. They had agreed on only one present this year.

Rachel stomped back down the stairs and grabbed Quinn's hand to lead her back up to her room.

"I thought you were getting the present?" Quinn asked as she followed behind Rachel.

Rachel just turned around and smirked, opening the door to her room. Quinn's jaw dropped. There were lit candles everywhere that filled the dark room with a soft glow. Rose petals were spread all over the room and on top of the bed and there was a bowl of something sitting on Rachel's night stand.

"Uhhhh" Quinn stammered as she walked into the room, still taking it all in.

"Now it's time for your real present my love" Rachel said as started slowly stripping the clothing from Quinn's body.

"But I thought you had gotten me the scarves?" Quinn asked dumbfounded, still not comprehending what was going on and just standing there allowing Rachel to completely undress her.

"I did" Rachel said, smirking again.

"You're getting really good at my smirk you know" Quinn commented before she was pushed to sit on Rachel's bed fully nude.

"mmmmhmmmm" Rachel hummed as she pulled out the box of scarves. Quinn scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Do you trust me baby?" Rachel asked, holding one scarf in her hand and the box in the other.

"Of course" Quinn replied automatically.

"Lay back and put your hands over your head" Rachel demanded quietly. Quinn did as she was asked; now lying fully naked on the bed feeling very exposed.

Rachel took the scarf in her hand and climbed up Quinn's body, putting the box next to her leg. As she lifted Quinn's hand and attempted to tie it to the headboard with the scarf Quinn jerked her body up, "What are you doing?" she asked a little freaked out, "I thought those were for me to wear?"

"They are sweetheart," Rachel replied lovingly, "And right now I want you to wear them this way. Do you trust me?" she asked again, not wanting to push Quinn into something she wasn't comfortable with yet.

Quinn nodded and laid back down, moving her hands above her head yet again, now fully understanding what Rachel was intending to do.

Rachel used four of the scarves to tie each of Quinn's limbs to the bed and stood up to look at her. She looked so beautiful spread on her bed, bathed in the light from the candles. Beautiful and helpless, Rachel smiled. She had always wanted to try this with Quinn and had finally grown comfortable enough to pursue her secret fantasy.

Rachel stood at the end of the bed and slowly started stripping her own clothes off. Quinn could only whimper as she watched, unable to reach and touch Rachel's skin. She was so turned on by the sight of Rachel slowly removing her clothes that she pulled at the scarves holding her hands to free them to no avail. Rachel had not tied them tight, but they were not something she could get out of herself.

Rachel watched Quinn struggle against the restraints and grew more turned on herself. She felt so in control. While she loved Quinn dominating her, she had always secretly wanted to do the same.

"Don't fight too hard baby" Rachel purred as she crawled on top of Quinn, grabbing the last scarf, the green one that had matched her eyes.

Rachel kissed Quinn passionately and pulled back, tying the scarf around Quinn's eyes, completely blinding her.

"Baby I can't see you or touch you" Quinn whined.

"That's the point" Rachel whispered next to her ear, causing Quinn to flinch, not realizing Rachel was still so close to her.

Quinn felt Rachel kiss down her neck and bite at each of her breasts before pulling away. Quinn pushed her body up as much as possible to feel Rachel again.

Quinn felt something warm being rubbed against her side, followed by Rachel's wet tongue. She felt the same sensation on her other side and around each of her nipples. Soon the warm substance was being rubbed on her neck and again Rachel's tongue licked the warm goo off. Quinn writhed at the sensation.

Finally she felt the warm wetness being rubbed on her lips. '_Chocolate,' _she thought,_ 'so that's what was in that bowl'. _As Rachel licked the chocolate off of Quinn's lips she thrust her tongue inside her mouth, forcing Quinn to eat the chocolate as well. Quinn kissed Rachel hungrily and sucked on her tongue before Rachel roughly pulled away again.

"Damn it!" Quinn called out frustrated. Her frustration was quickly replaced with arousal as she felt the warm chocolate being spread on the inside of her thighs and Rachel's tongue again following to lick off every drop.

"Oh my God baby. I want you so bad" Quinn called out into the room, feeling Rachel's tongue move from her thigh and up to her wet pussy. "Fuck baby, YES." she screamed, as Rachel's tongue finally made contact with her throbbing clit.

Rachel licked and sucked greedily on Quinn's clit as Quinn fought and pulled against the restraints, trying helplessly to gain control of the situation and pull Rachel's face closer to her. Rachel merely added first one finger, and then two into Quinn; slowly thrusting into her as she continued to lick and suck at her clit. "Don't stop!" Quinn yelled, her legs starting to shake from the beginnings of her orgasm.

"Nuh uh baby" Rachel said, pulling away from her and completely getting off of the bed.

"Oh God baby, no. Don't leave. I'll be good I promise" Quinn pleaded as she felt the bed shift from Rachel's weight leaving the bed completely. Quinn's pleas were met with silence and her frustration returned.

"Baby please!" she screamed, hoping Rachel would return and fighting to shake the blindfold from her eyes.

"I want to fuck you!" Quinn heard said from the end of the bed.

"Yes baby, please fuck me. Please!" she begged.

Rachel climbed on top of Quinn, trying not to touch any part of her as Quinn fought to push her body up to feel Rachel.

"I'm going to fuck you" Rachel said, this time more sternly, setting herself fully on top of Quinn's body.

Quinn felt the strap on rub against her leg just moments before Rachel shoved it into her wet entrance.

"Oh FUCK" Quinn screamed as Rachel started pumping in and out quickly with the toy.

"This is how I want you to cum" Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear before shoving against her in a heated kiss. "You're mine" Rachel claimed as she broke the kiss, still thrusting hard into Quinn.

"I'm, I'm, I'm yours" Quinn stuttered, feeling her climax building once again. Rachel leaned down to suck on Quinn's ear. "Always" Rachel demanded roughly.

"ALWAYS! Rachel FUCK, ALWAYS BABY ALLLLLLLLWAYS" Quinn screamed as she came, Rachel slowing the speed of her hips until she had stopped all movement, still fully pressed into Quinn.

"That was so fucking hot baby" Quinn said as she felt Rachel pull out of her.

"Baby?" Quinn called out again. "Where did…OH MY GOD!" she screamed as she felt a burning hot liquid being poured onto her chest, running down between her breasts. It only burned for a few seconds before she felt it cool against her skin, leaving a deep burning tingle where the liquid had run down against her skin.

"My turn" Rachel said as she picked up another candle and poured it's liquid wax across Quinn's bare chest again, watching as Quinn bucked against the heat of the wax.

Rachel peeled the dried wax off of Quinn's chest and admired the red streaks that were left behind. She had tested the hot wax on herself and knew that it wasn't too painful for Quinn to take.

"Baby, what was that?" Quinn asked as she felt whatever had burned her being peeled off in long strips.

"Hot wax" Rachel answered as she moved to straddle Quinn's face.

Quinn could feel Rachel setting herself over her face and knew what she wanted her to do. They had done this position several times, but usually it was Quinn who rode Rachel's face and they had certainly never used a blindfold.

Quinn blindly licked up at Rachel's wet heat, trying to find her center. "Oh Yes" Rachel moaned when Quinn's tongue had finally found Rachel's clit.

Quinn started to lick up and down, but was forced to stop when Rachel started grinding her hips against her tongue, making her own rhythm.

"So good, so good" Rachel moaned as her pace quickened. Quinn found it more and more difficult to breath but kept her tongue firmly in place so Rachel could reach her orgasm. Just three more thrusts of her hips had Rachel coming undone and shaking above Quinn; calling out Quinn's name loudly as she rode out her orgasm, spilling her juices down Quinn's chin and cheeks.

"Wow" Rachel said breathlessly as she pulled away from Quinn's face and leaned up to untie her hands.

As soon as her hands were free Quinn ripped off her blindfold and watched Rachel untie her feet, completely naked and glistening with sweat. Once Quinn was completely free, Rachel climbed up to lay against Quinn's side.

"Where did that come from?" Quinn sighed as she felt Rachel snuggle into her.

"I've always wanted to tie you up, it just took me awhile to plan it correctly" Rachel answered.

Quinn looked back around the room at all of the candles and rose petals and glanced at the now cooled chocolate beside the bed. Rachel had certainly planned it well.

"You could have just told me" Quinn said looking into Rachel's eyes, "I always want to fulfill your every desire."

"I know, but this was more fun" Rachel smiled and gave Quinn a quick kiss. "Plus the scarves are fully functional to wear with your wardrobe, they aren't just sex toys." She added, showing Quinn even more just how much thought Rachel had put into this. _'Rachel is always so practical, of course she'd do it this way'_, Quinn thought, loving how amazing her girlfriend really could be.

"Was it ok?" Rachel asked, biting her lip as she looked into Quinn's eyes waiting for her answer.

"Best. Christmas. Ever." Quinn answered, pulling Rachel closer to her.

**Thank you guys for reading, reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. I hope you enjoyed the latest installment. I have finalized my plan for this story and it will be 10 chapters when it's finished. I've received several prompts for a foursome and have gone back and fourth about whether or not I'm going to include it as a chapter. I have finally decided that I will be including it, though I won't tell you what chapter it will be yet.**

**OK WOW! HUGE REVIEWS AGAINST THE FOURSOME! I originally did not want to write a foursome for this story, but it has been by far my most requested prompt through reviews and PMs. Now I am getting the total opposite and people just dont want it! Im actually thinking of going back to my original idea and omitting the foursome from this storyline. If you have an opinion please share it. I also have never written anything like a foursome before so Im not really quite sure how I could make it work. Maybe a stand alone one shot for the people who do want it, but not include it in this story? Either way, this story will be completed at 10 chapters.**

**Hit the review button and tell me what you think, you know you want too! Anon's always welcome to review as well!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything really. This chapter will contain hardcore sexual activity including sex while menstruating. If this bothers you please do not continue to read!**

**Real life keeps getting in my way, but I'm working hard on finishing this story! I appreciate all of the feedback and reviews. I have decided what I'm going to do, but I'm not going to tell you all yet. : )**

**So no one actually prompted this chapter and you may or may not like it, but I think that it should be included. This is something almost every lesbian couple eventually talks about and decides what's best for them. **

**Huge shout outs to Teckla and Deanna, who both are feeling the pains of being a woman right now. ;) Love you guys and this story wouldn't be possible without you.**

**As always I apologize for any mistakes in advance. **

Vanilla Sex?

**Part 8**

Quinn stroked Rachel's hair as she continued to kiss her soundly on her bed. Rachel kissed back, pulling Quinn more on top of her.

"God baby, I'm so hot for you," Quinn panted, sliding her hand down Rachel's side and around to her inner thigh.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand to cease its movement, "Quinn, stop. You know I'm on my period."

"Come on Rachel, you know I don't care about that. It will feel soooooo good, I promise."

"Quinn, gross. No!" Rachel shouted as she pushed Quinn off of her.

Quinn pushed Rachel back down and slowly kissed her neck to calm her down. She could feel her body ease and continued to kiss up to her ear. "Please baby. We've been together for a year now and its Valentines Day." Quinn begged Rachel.

Rachel let out a huge breath, "No, I just can't. I can still touch you though," she said as she ran her hand up to grip Quinn's ass.

Quinn shook her head no. "Come on Rachel. I've never asked before, but you know I've always wanted to ummmmmm…..you know."

"Really?" Rachel asked, sitting up next to Quinn and looking deeply into her eyes.

"Well yeah. You're always so sensitive when you're on your period and I've always wanted to see if it might feel better during. Aren't you even a little curious?"

Rachel bit her lip and looked down at the bedspread thinking about it. "I would be lying if I said I'm not," she said softly.

Quinn leans in and kisses Rachel again, "Please Rach, I swear I won't do anything you're not comfortable with."

"No oral," Rachel says seriously, "and you stop the minute I say stop."

Quinn nods enthusiastically, "No oral, I promise. I just want to feel you. The minute you feel uncomfortable I'll stop."

Rachel gazed into Quinn's pleading eyes. She trusted Quinn completely; she knew she would never do anything Rachel was uncomfortable with. The thought of sex on her period had always disturbed her, but Quinn was right, she always was more sensitive to touch during. She was also asking Quinn to try new things and Quinn almost always agreed. Finally she became comfortable with the idea and shook her head once hard, having made up her mind.

Rachel climbed off of the bed and headed towards the bathroom, "I'm just going to, um…. Yeah", she finished and she saw Quinn nodding her understanding with a big grin.

Quinn quickly stripped down to nothing, throwing her clothes all over the room. She was just pulling off her socks when she saw Rachel open the door. Rachel stood at the door with just her shirt on and no bottoms, clutching a towel to her chest.

"Uh, can we use this?" Rachel asked Quinn shyly, holding up the towel in her hand.

"Of course baby," Quinn replies as she takes the towel and spread it over the bed sheets.

Rachel crawled slowly to the towel and lay down, trying not to mess the sheets at all.

Quinn quickly finished pulling off her last sock and climbed onto the bed, pulling Rachel up to remove her shirt. She could tell that Rachel was still a little uncomfortable.

"I love you baby." Quinn says sincerely, lifting Rachel's chin so she could look into her eyes. "Thank you for letting me touch you right now." Rachel smiled back more confidently.

Quinn leaned in and started kissing Rachel softly, lowering her back down towards the bed and onto the towel.

"I love you," Quinn said as she started sucking and lightly biting Rachel's neck.

Rachel craned her neck to the side giving Quinn more access.

"You smell so good" Quinn said smiling into Rachel hair as she nuzzled her cheek, "I just love you so much."

Rachel could hear the tenderness in Quinn's voice and started running her fingers through Quinn's hair, "I love you too sweetheart."

Quinn took Rachel's more relaxed state as a sign to continue and began kissing down her breast bone with feather light kisses, bringing one hand up to cup Rachel's breast while moving her mouth towards the other. As she sucked one nipple lightly, her hand flicked Rachel's other nipple with her thumb.

"mmmmmm, Oh God," Rachel moaned, loving the heightened feeling of Quinn sucking her breast. Her whole body felt tingly and alive, every sense just a little bit more sensitive.

Quinn began to kiss Rachel's stomach, but made sure to stay just under the ribs as not to freak Rachel out. When she glanced up to gage Rachel's reaction she saw her head thrown back in pleasure, eyes closed tightly.

'_Finally,'_ Quinn thought as she let her hand travel slowly towards Rachel's center. When she finally slipped her fingers between her folds, she could feel Rachel buck up against her, her hand coated in extra wetness.

The feeling was unbelievable to Quinn. Rachel felt more slippery and more open and swollen. She had never thought it would feel quite so good.

Rachel was also enjoying the sensation. Her clit and surrounding areas were throbbing and every move Quinn made had her flinching out of pure pleasure.

Rachel was so wet and open, Quinn easily slipped in three fingers. Rachel actually screamed at the pleasurable entrance of Quinn pushing deeply inside of her. "Oh my fucking God Quinn, don't stop," she screamed, squeezing her eyes shut tighter and arching her back even more.

'_Thank God,'_ Quinn thought when she heard the "Don't Stop", instead of the dreaded "Stop".

Quinn started thrusting slowly and pulled herself up to kiss Rachel's lips, amazed by seeing her in such a state. Rachel could barely make out words and grabbed Quinn to hungrily kiss her like she had never kissed her before. This was a whole 'nother side of Rachel and Quinn was loving every minute of it.

Quinn kept thrusting deeply, quickening her pace when she felt Rachel's body begin to tense and a guttural moan unlike any she'd ever heard leave Rachel's mouth.

"I'm cumming. I'm cumming. IM CUMMMMMMMMING" Rachel literally screamed, arching her back completely off of the bed, lifting Quinn up with her. Quinn was entranced by the look of bliss on Rachel's face as she came and felt a flood of hot liquid hit her hand.

Rachel's whole body shook and Quinn took that as a sign to keep going, never slowing her pace, "OH MY FUCKING GOD" Rachel screamed, "QUIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!"

Rachel finally collapsed onto the bed, her eyes still tightly closed and her breathing ragged.

Quinn took the opportunity to quickly look at her hand, amazed to see it covered in a slick mixture of clear juices and bright red blood.

"Oh my God," Rachel finally groaned, "That was so intense and amazing!"

She finally opened her eyes and found Quinn gazing back lovingly. "Did you like it?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"I loved it. It was so hot and you felt so good."

"Really, it didn't gross you out? I mean the blood wasn't too gross?"

Quinn nodded and replied, "No baby, not at all. Besides, its Valentines Day, everything should be painted red today." She said wiping her hand discreetly on to the towel beneath them as not to possibly upset Rachel.

Rachel smiled at Quinn and moved to get off of the bed, "I, uh, should probably shower." She said as she stood on wobbly legs, making her way back into Quinn's bathroom.

Quinn flopped back on to the bed smiling widely, hearing the water start to run in the bathroom.

She finally felt completely comfortable with Rachel and loved the reaction Rachel had shown even after all of her unease. Quinn was pretty sure menstruation would never get in the way of their sex life again.

"Quinn," Rachel called from the shower, "Can you come here for a minute?"

"Yeah baby, did you need something?" Quinn asked as she walked into the bathroom still completely naked.

Rachel poked her head out of the shower stall.

"Yeah, you," she said as she grabbed Quinn's arm and pulled her in.

**I hope you guys liked it and understood why I included this chapter in the series. I'm not in love with this chapter, but I wanted you all to finally have an update! I'm sorry if it was a little rushed, I've been struggling to find the time to write. Hit review or shoot me a PM, Anons always welcome to respond!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything really. This chapter will contain hardcore sexual activity including sexting, phone sex and mention of cybersex. If this bothers you please do not continue to read!**

**Real life has gotten in the way AGAIN. My son has been sick and I have been running ragged. I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel it was worth the wait!**

**An anon review mentioned this as a possible prompt, but I had already decided to include it. **

**For lil D who inspired this whole chapter.**

**As always I apologize for any mistakes in advance. **

Vanilla Sex?

**Part 9**

Quinn walked into her hotel room exhausted from the cheerleading practice she had to endure all day. She flopped onto her bed and let out a deep sigh. '_I miss Rachel'_ she thought, before quickly rolling over to grab her phone and call her girlfriend. Being gone five days for cheerleading nationals had never bothered Quinn before, but now just after two days away she was pinning for Rachel.

Looking at her phone she saw she had two missed messages, both from Rachel.

-I miss you so much baby. *R

Quinn smiled, happy that Rachel was missing her just as much. Quickly she flicked to the next one.

-Wish you were here. *R

Quinn typed back quickly to Rachel's second message.

-I wish I was there too -Q

Quinn turned to look at the clock to see how late it was. She knew Rachel valued her sleep and she hadn't even thought that she may be sleeping. '_Great, 10:03pm. She's probably in bed'_ Quinn thought, huffing at the thought of not talking to Rachel. Just then her phone beeped alerting her to a new text message.

-What would you do to me if you were here? *R

Quinn's eyebrows shot up. Not only was Rachel awake, but she was starting to sext her. They had sexted a little in the past, but Rachel had never initiated it.

-Baby, you have no idea how badly I want you right now. I would TEAR. YOU. UP. –Q

Quinn knew she was being a little aggressive, but she was already so turned on she couldn't stand it.

-What are you wearing? *R

-My uniform. What are you wearing? –Q

Quinn's phone beeped with a new text message from Rachel. This time it was a picture of Rachel's naked breasts and the one word reply, -Nothing *R.

Quinn dropped the phone and fumbled to get her clothes off. If Rachel was willing to go there Quinn wasn't about to argue.

Quinn's phone beeped again just as she was pulling her top over her head.

-I'm stroking and pinching my nipples, wishing it was you. *R

-Oh my fucking God! –Q

-Baby, I want to kiss your soft perfect lips and kiss down your neck and shoulders *R

Quinn quickly stripped the rest of her clothes off in a flash and lay on the bed fondling her own chest with one hand and replying with the other.

-mmmm baby, you would feel so good –Q

As Quinn started to move her hand lower her phone started ringing and Rachel's beautiful face lit up the screen.

"Baby, you have no idea what you're doing to me right now," Quinn breathed out as she answered the phone.

"Well hello to you too. I thought you'd never get done with practice," Rachel replied a bit out of breath herself.

"I'm am literally laying naked on the bed right now."

Rachel laughed through the phone, "I know you so well. That's why I'm calling. I thought we could finish what we started."

"Really? On the phone? Like phone sex?"

"We've sexted before until orgasm, why not over the phone? Besides, I need to hear your voice. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," Quinn said, feeling how deeply she really did miss Rachel.

"Close your eyes and follow my lead ok?" Rachel asked, getting back to business.

Quinn closed her eyes and waited for Rachel to continue.

"Imagine me kissing across your breasts and sucking on your nipples lightly."

Quinn moved her hand to her breasts and rubbed them, pinching her nipples and thinking of Rachel, "MMMM, yeah baby."

"Next I'm going to kiss your beautiful stomach and your hips. I'd work down your hips to your thighs, kiss and lick the insides, while caressing your ass."

Quinn moved her hand in the same way Rachel had mentioned and moaned into the phone again louder this time.

"When I feel you thrust your hips up for more of me, I'm going to lick your clit with my tongue."

Quinn's hand slipped in-between her thighs and started stroking her clit gently. She was already so wet and her hips bucked at the first touch of her hand.

"Oh fuck baby, don't stop. So good" Quinn murmured.

Rachel could tell that Quinn was already there. Her voice was shaking badly and her breathing had increased to a rapid pace.

"I wanna taste you cumming in my mouth and feel it run down my face."

"Oh my God," Quinn screamed and her hips kept bucking up to meet her hand.

"You taste so damn good Quinn. Cum for me baby."

Quinn's body shook at the sound of Rachel's voice asking her to cum. "Oh fuck baby, cumming. YESSSSSS!" she screamed. "Oh my God. I came so hard."

"I wish I was there to see it," Rachel chuckled.

Quinn still lay panting on the bed, "Sooo good. Can't breathe. Give me a minute."

Rachel laughed harder, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. You know…I haven't gotten off. Want to help me baby?"

Quinn froze, she had never actually talked dirty to Rachel before other than sexting, but damn Rachel was so hot. Quinn had cum so hard, it was amazing what just Rachel's voice could do. Quinn smirked; she knew she could get Rachel to cum just as hard.

"I'd start by kissing the shit out of you and sucking on your neck. Biting and licking all the way down to your perfect breasts. They are so amazing I wouldn't want to leave, sucking one and rubbing the other."

Rachel gasped at Quinn being so open and forward with her words, she immediately started to rub her own chest.

Rachel's gasp spurred Quinn on and she continued, "I would reach around and slip into your slick pussy and just cup you while I started to bite your breasts. When you were dripping for me I'd start rubbing your clit and tell you how wet and perfect you are."

"Uhhhhh, I want you so bad baby," Rachel panted into the phone, slipping her hand down to rub her own pussy, picturing Quinn's hand touching her.

"I'd start dipping my fingers inside of you as I lay my whole body on top of you, sucking your neck more and leaving marks, claiming you as mine. That's when I'd start to thrust inside of you and make you take as much as I could give."

"Oh God, Yes baby. Yes! Yes!" Rachel moaned as she stuck her own fingers inside of herself.

"I'd fuck you harder and rub your clit with my thumb. I want to feel you cum so bad. Cum in my hand baby, and fill it with everything you have."

"Oh Quinn, I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Rachel screamed out as she squeezed her eyes shut, picturing Quinn on top of her.

"You would scream for me to stop, but I wouldn't. I would keep fucking you hard with my whole body thrusting against you, draining every drop of your juices from your pussy."

"FUCK BABY! UHHHHHHHHHH," Rachel screamed as she felt a second wave hit her full force, draining her body just as Quinn had said.

Suddenly everything went quiet and Quinn became concerned, "Hello? Rachel?"

No answer, "Rachel, are you there?"

Quinn heard fumbling and heavy breathing once again. "Sorry baby, I dropped the phone. That was so amazing. I didn't know you could talk that way."

"It just kind of came out. I just said everything I wanted to do to you. Was it too much?"

"No, in fact you should talk like that more often, and not just over the phone."

Quinn smiled, "Really?"

"mmmhmmm," Rachel responded, coming down from her high. "I loved how you talked to me."

"I can't wait till I get home," Quinn said, changing the direction of the conversation.

"Me either, it feels like you've been gone a week."

"Why do I miss you so much, but when I was with Finn I hardly missed him at all when I left for Nationals?" Quinn thought out loud.

"Because I'm sexier than Finn and you actually love me."

"True," Quinn laughed lightly, "I do love you and you are incredibly sexy."

"When do you get home again?" Rachel asked, trying to correctly count the days Quinn had already been gone.

"Three days" Quinn replied.

"Ugh, not going to make it honey. I want you home."

"I know, but I promise I'll be back as soon as we win."

Rachel smiled, "Aren't you cocky. How will I make it that long?"

"Welllllllllllll," Quinn drew out, "Phone sex was good right?"

"Phone sex was amazing." Rachel replied, "Want to do it again tomorrow?"

"Definitely, but I was thinking of something a little bit different." Quinn smirked through the phone.

"Like?"

"Cybersex through skype. I want to see you cum next time."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Rachel replied. Quinn could actually hear her pout through the phone.

Quinn rolled back over and looked at the clock, 11:46pm. It was getting late, especially for Rachel who was in a different time zone.

"Same time tomorrow?" Quinn asked.

Again Quinn was met with silence, "RACHEL?" she asked annoyed.

"Hmmm" Rachel responded, sounding distracted.

"What are you doing?"

"Booting up my computer, what else?"

Quinn smiled broadly and rolled off the bed to grab her laptop. _'This is going to be a long night'_ she thought as she hit the power button, _'and I'm going to love every minute of it.'_

**Ok guys, only one more chapter to go! Are you excited? I'm sorry to see this story go, but it's time to move on. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything really. This chapter will contain hardcore sexual activity. If this bothers you please do not continue to read!**

**So sorry to leave you all hanging! Real life has really taken my time but I have come back to finally finish this story. I appreciate everyone who has read and reviewed/PMed, especially the people who have followed this story from the beginning. I really appreciate all of the prompts and critiques. I'm sorry to see this series end but all things must come to an end. **

**I don't know if many of you will like how I chose to end this series, but for me, this is how I always knew I wanted to end it. I hope you all have enjoyed the storyline so far. Quinn and Rachel have really come a long way in their sexual relationship, but they are still the same people they were in the beginning of this series, just more confident.**

**So without further ado I give you….Vanilla Sex!**

**For Anna, my muse.**

**As always I apologize for any mistakes in advance. **

Vanilla Sex?

**Part 10**

"I'm so excited for college in New York!" Rachel squealed as she continued to pack up her room, writing BOOKS across the box she had just packed and setting it on the ground.

"Yeah, I know," Quinn replied sounding much less excited than Rachel as she continued to pack a suitcase full of Rachel's clothes.

Rachel sighed and moved across the room to start packing up her desk with an empty box in tow. "Honey, I know it's a big change but this is going to be amazing for us. A whole new start in our lives."

"I know," Quinn sighed again as she stopped packing and walked up behind Rachel to encircle her waist with her arms and rest her chin against her head. She could feel Rachel relax against her. "I'm just being selfish. I don't want things to change and I'm going to miss you."

This time Rachel sighed and leaned further into Quinn as Quinn started to softly nuzzle her neck with her nose. "Baby, we've talked about this….."

"I know," Quinn said quietly, cutting Rachel off. The soft nuzzles turned into soft kisses as Quinn gently peppered kisses along the back of Rachel's neck.

Rachel briefly shuttered at Quinn's actions. "Quinn, I need to finish packing."

Quinn leaned in and spoke quietly in Rachel's ear, "You're leaving tomorrow Rach, let me love you now."

Rachel turned in Quinn's embrace and looked into her eyes. She could see the love radiating from them and the unshed tears glistening, waiting to fall. Quinn was having a hard time with the idea of leaving high school and starting college. They had spent the whole summer together talking about how their lives were going to change and how it would affect their relationship. Rachel was much more confident and excited about the move to college then Quinn and she couldn't wait to get to New York. Quinn was more hesitant and insecure about how attending separate colleges would affect their relationship and she was upset about leaving everything she had ever known behind.

"Quinn…." Rachel started, but was cut off by the softest of kisses against her lips. It felt as if Quinn was barely touching her, almost kissing her as if she would break at any minute. Rachel went to deepen the kiss but Quinn pulled back immediately, leaving Rachel confused.

"If I could stop time I would," Quinn whispered as she leaned her forehead against Rachel's. "You're so beautiful Rachel, I'm so lucky you're mine."

Quinn spoke so quietly and tenderly Rachel just shut her eyes and let herself be in the moment.

Rachel could feel Quinn pulling at her arm and opened her eyes just in time to see Quinn pulling the pin out on her watch, making the hands stop moving. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked as Quinn still held her arm gently, tugging her towards the bed.

"Stopping time," Quinn answered as she pushed Rachel down on top of her bed.

Slowly Quinn moved down to one knee and started removing Rachel's shoes one by one, followed by her socks. Her hands caressed Rachel's feet and soon her lips were placing soft kisses up and down both of Rachel's legs, just stopping short at the edge of Rachel's skirt.

Quinn stood up and lifted Rachel's shirt over her head just before she removed her own. After both shirts were removed Quinn gently pushed Rachel down onto the bed and rested herself on top of her, their half-naked chests pushing together.

"I love you Rachel." Quinn whispered again as she nuzzled Rachel's jaw and started to place the softest of kisses along her neck, starting at Rachel's ear and moving down.

"I love you too baby." Rachel answered, amazed at Quinn's tenderness and the feeling of their bodies pressed together. "Quinn, are you ok?"

"Shhhhh," Quinn breathed out as she started to removed Rachel's bra and continue to place soft kisses across her chest. Rachel relaxed and arched her back pushing more into Quinn's kisses.

"Let me love you." Quinn said again as she sucked Rachel's left nipple into her mouth and slid her hand around to undo Rachel's short skirt.

Rachel moaned as she felt her skirt fall away and Quinn's hand snake into her panties, dipping into her wetness and circling her clit.

"Baby you feel so good," Rachel groaned as she tried to push harder against Quinn's hand, but as she pushed up she felt Quinn pull away.

"Honey, please," Rachel squeaked, needing Quinn's touch to continue.

"I love you Rachel," Quinn said again as she released Rachel's nipple and continued to kiss her way down her body, pulling down her panties as she worked her way down.

"I adore you." Quinn said against Rachel's inner thigh, having completely removed her panties and worked her way up each leg towards Rachel's center.

"God Quinn," Rachel moaned, grabbing at Quinn's shoulders to pull her against her sopping wet pussy, "Please baby. I love you too, so much."

Quinn allowed herself to be pulled against Rachel and ran her tongue along the length of her slit causing Rachel to arch against her again. This time Quinn didn't pull away and she dipped her tongue further into Rachel's sex.

"OH MY GOD QUINN DON'T STOP!" Rachel screamed, finally having the pressure she needed to begin her accent towards orgasm.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hips and pulled her closer against her face and increased the pressure of her tongue against Rachel's clit.

As Rachel squirmed above her, Quinn continued to lick and suck Rachel's clit, and entered her with two fingers. Rachel's hips bucked against her and she started a slow rhythm with her fingers to match the rhythm of her tongue.

As Quinn sucked and fucked Rachel faster, Rachel's hips bucked more wildly. Quinn could feel Rachel getting close and forced her fingers completely inside of Rachel's opening, curling them upward, and sucking her clit completely into her mouth.

"QUINN OH GOD IM CUMMING BABY, IM CUMMING!" Rachel screamed as her hips stopped bucking and instead pushed up hard against Quinn, suspending in the air.

Quinn could feel Rachel squirt cum against her chin and chest and smiled against her as she let Rachel ride out her orgasm.

"Baby, that was amazing!" Rachel exclaimed almost out of breath, "What has gotten into you?"

"I love you Rachel." Quinn said as she climbed up Rachel's body and laid gently on top of her, curling herself around her.

"I know that sweetheart. I just mean, what's going on? You were so gentle and soft and….."

"Vanilla?" Quinn finished for her.

"I was going to say loving," Rachel answered, "and you're not vanilla baby."

"I am vanilla Rachel. Sometimes I'm a little more swirl, but deep down vanilla is what I am and what I prefer to be. I love you so much. I love role playing with you. I love being tied up and using toys. I love grabbing your hair and pulling you to me. I love kissing you hard and fucking you against a wall. But above all that, this is what I love. I love to show you how much I love you. I love to treat you like you'll break. I love to tell you over and over what you are to me as I love your body. It's what I love to do the most. I hope that's ok."

"Quinn, of course its ok! I love all of those things too, but mostly I just love being intimate with you. It doesn't matter if it's wild or tame, you are all that matters. If you're vanilla, as you like to say, then you are officially my favorite flavor."

Quinn laughed and curled around Rachel hugging her tighter. "What flavor are you?" Quinn asked curiously.

Rachel leaned down and kissed Quinn's lips, fully tasting herself. "Berry," she said as she smacked her lips. Quinn laughed loudly, "Well lucky me that's MY favorite flavor."

Quinn sighed again loudly as she laid her head back down against Rachel's chest. "I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow."

Rachel rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue, "Baby, seriously, are you really THAT upset? Our colleges are right next to each other, we're going to be living together ALONE. I've tried to be understanding, but I just don't get why you aren't more excited."

Quinn looked up into Rachel's eyes and leaned up onto her elbow, "You're leaving two days before me, and I'm going to miss you. We'll be going to two different schools; we've never done that before. We're leaving our parents behind and most of our friends are moving away, it's it's it's…"

"It's what?" Rachel asked.

A big smile formed on Quinn's face and her eyes lit up as she finished, "It's just going to be us."

"It is just going to be us." Rachel smiled and quirked her eyebrow. "Are you just realizing that?"

"I guess I am. I guess this college thing won't be so bad." Quinn laughed as she leaned down to kiss Rachel but stopped halfway.

"What?" Rachel asked, surprised her lips weren't against Quinn's.

"You're still leaving two days before me." Quinn pouted.

"ARGH" Rachel growled and rolled on top of Quinn.

"Get over it already!" she said as she finally captured Quinn's lips in a kiss. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish having sex with my girlfriend before I need to finish packing."

Quinn smirked and grabbed Rachel's wrist looking at her watch, "I don't know what you're talking about, it looks like you have all the time in the world."

Rachel collapsed onto Quinn's chest laughing as she hit the pin back in to restart her watch. "The faster time goes, the faster we'll be together in New York, ALONE."

"Good point," Quinn replied smiling, "Now where were you."

"I was just about to enjoy some Vanilla." Rachel smiled as she leaned back down to kiss Quinn, "It's my favorite."

**So no foursome in this series! No worries you guys, I have decided that I really would like to attempt to write a Faberry/Brittana one-shot. Whether or not it will be sexual I'm not quite sure, let's see where my imagination takes me. Hope you all are enjoying the newest season of Glee! **

**Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated, anons included!**


End file.
